Only for the Ring
by SwedishNerd
Summary: “I hate you.” She growled breathlessly up at him. “That’s too bad because I love you.” He said, equally breathless. Lily/James fluffy one-shot.


Only for the ring

She skated gracefully across the ice. Okay, well not so gracefully, she resembled Bambi quite a lot. But she did it with grace, if such a thing could be done. Her cheeks were flushed red in the cold weather. Pink plump lips did her features well and combined with her very long, very red hair and tiny, curvy features she could be mistaken for something of a fairy.

He chuckled to himself when she slipped and fell on her behind. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What are you laughing at?" he had to bite down hard on his lips as to not fall into open laughter at his girlfriends terrible mood.

"Nothing" he replied, mentally handing himself an Oscar for great acting.

"That's what I thought…" she said smugly. "Now don't just stand there, make yourself useful and help me up!"

She raised a tiny hand towards him and he helped her up, locking her in between his arms.

"My little tiger," he said and pecked her nose which she'd scrunched up in disgust over the nickname.

"You know I hate that name!" she said annoyingly and swatted his chest with a gloved hand.

"But you know how much I love it when you are annoyed," he said lovingly, "my fierce redhead." This time he planted one on her lips. A chaste yet very tender and loving kiss.

"I guess I love you too..." said she playfully. "At least a little bit."

He narrowed his eyes at her and smiled evilly. His black hair was windswept, his cheeks had a light flush from the cold and his hazel eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh, that you will regret..." he said threateningly, but as he reached out to tickle her his ticklish girlfriend was already running across the ice, skates on, laughing maniacally. It was quite a hysterically funny sight. She wasn't good at skating so she kept trying to actually run on the ice, her legs flailing and flying all over the rink.

"Oh, you're on!" He called after her retreating back, silently counting to five to give her a fair head-start.

"Just you wait until I get ya'!" he called as he started making his way towards her, catching up rapidly for every second. She skated, in her own, unique way, at full speed whilst he skated slowly, still catching up on her.

"Ouff!" She let out as he intentionally crashed into her. He put his arms around her back to soften her fall, and then placed them each on a side of her face so that he was laying on top of her, but supporting his own weight.

"I hate you." She growled breathlessly up at him.

"That's too bad because I love you." He said, equally breathless. Her breath hitched and he felt his stomach do a back flip. To think that he could still arise teenage reactions from her, and she from him, even after all those years. That they were still so much in love, that what they had was still hot and passionate. Not that kind of love that grew strong and, in his opinion, slightly boring and familiar. Not that what they had wasn't strong, it just wasn't "same old, same old". It was new love, tingling stomachs, breath-hitching, passionate, strong and unpredictable. It was _them_.

Despite that they had been together for years he could still make her breath hitch, with his mere touch. She could arise feelings inside of him by just laughing, making the little gestures she always did when talking and shaking her hair. It was the small things, the things she made unconsciously, that stopped his heart and at the same time made it beat for her. And how they always had their playful banters, it was so... refreshing. It made everyday a new day, made it unpredictable. He had never thought he'd feel this way about someone, had always shied away from the "undying love" in the movies and novels. But she made it easy. She made it natural and funny. She made him want it all, love, family and a big wedding, the whole shebang.

"I love you too." She whispered and threw her arms around his neck. It was lucky the ice rink was almost empty because what had started out as a small, tender kiss had shortly turned into a out-of-control, very heated and passionate snog-session. Her plump lips were on his neck and he moaned in pleasure. She, however, had other things on her mind.

"No..." he whined when she suddenly pushed away from him. He felt her tiny hands on his heaving chest, and that was the only thing that kept him from ravishing her then and there.

She must've seen the longing in his eyes for she whispered coyly in his ear.

"I know the perfect place to finish this in..."

He nodded approvingly and rose, her still in his arms. His lips pecked her every few seconds, causing her to giggle and rub her nose against his in an Eskimo kiss.

"By the way," he said while parting his lips from hers for the need of oxygen. "Will you marry me?"

He threw The Big Question at her so casually and so confidently, it threw her out of balance for a while.

"I don't know, how does Mrs. Lily Potter sound to you?" she smiled and gave him a long, full kiss.

"Not so bad in my ears." He replied when they broke for the unnecessary necessity that was air. It felt like the millionth time that day, and he wished that they didn't need to breath. "But if you don't like it I guess I won't be needing this." He said casually and took out a ring from his pocket.

It was beautiful, he knew. An antique little piece of silver and diamond that cost a fortune, but Lily was worth it all over again. And he wanted to be the one to give it to her.

Upon noticing her popped mouth and incredulous stare he smiled mischievously.

"We'll, better get rid of this then..." he feign throwing the ring. But he had barely raised his arm until she had flung herself at him and clung to it.

"I'll marry you! I'll marry you! I'll marry you!"

She jumped up in his outstretched arms, wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and planted excited kisses on every visible part of his face. He chuckled and held her close, the happiest man on earth.

"Only for the ring." She said with a playful smile as they pulled apart a few inched. He broke out in laughter and hugged her tighter than humanly possible.

"Only for the ring." He agreed and kissed her tenderly.


End file.
